Love Comes With a Howl
by MoonLightWolf35
Summary: Roxlyn is a werefox from a secret Cherokee tribe in Indiana. She ran away and ended up in La Push, Washington woods near a Quileute Indian reservation. And one of the wolves stumble upon this little fox. Jacob B./OC/Paul
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Scared Furless

**2011**

Love Comes with a Howl

I stop, raise my snout, and sniff. Wolf. My predator. I back up in to a small cubby in a hallow of an Oak tree. I curl my tail over my nose. I hear the paws hitting the ground. I move my eyes to look up, only to see a horse sized wolf right next to my hollow. I raise my head. He is a rusty brown color.

When I finally realized I was staring he turned to stair right back at me. I ducked my head back down. His eyes are like a bowl of melted milk chocolate.

I held my breath when he seen me. My heart skipped a beat. I heard a howl in the nearby woods, and when he turned his head to look, I bolted right under him and headed toward my den.

My full name is Roxlyn Kit Cheyenne. I am three- fourths Indiana (Cheyenne, Cherokee, and black foot), one-eighth French, and one-eighth German. My tribe kicked me out when they found that I got my French and German from my grandfather.

Then, after they did that they found out that I changed in to a fox kit since I was eight. Turning into a fox means you have been blessed very greatly. They tried to keep my confined. They kept me in a cage the whole time. I finally escaped and came here. I started to live like a typical fox when I saw lost posters with my face on them.

I was getting close to my den when the same wolf stopped in front of me. I tried to stop before running into him, but I failed miserably. I skidded right into his left front paw.

I know I am small to original wolves, but come on! I am like a pup to this thing. I laid my ears back, tucked my tail, groveled low to the ground, and started to back away while whimpering.

He growled. I don't understand why he followed me and now growling at me. I went submissive, I ran away, I didn't threaten him, and I just wanted to go home.

He stalked closer. I closed my eyes and tried to think of a happy place.

I mean, what did I ever do to deserve this? I felt a hand petting me.

'_What the hell?' _I thought.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Relax." This **man** talked softly to me.

Wait, a man? This isn't right! There was a wolf in front of me ready to eat me then there was a man.

I knew there were werewolves in the world, but not gigantic ones!

He went to grab me and I snapped at him. He was about to grab me again and I ran toward my den once again.

He grabbed me by the ruff. I panicked! Then there was black….


	2. Scared Furless

Chapter two: Scared Furless

**2011**

Love Comes With A Howl

I guess I fell asleep. I remember the man picking me up and saying he is going to take me to a safe place.

I looked around and seen I was in a room, a messy room at that, probably a males. There was a shirt under me and a blanket on me. I heard footsteps, and then there were voices.

"Be careful she is skittish," came the voice from the woods.

I backed up under the blanket. The door opened. I peeked out of the blanket to see the man and another male looking for me. They checked under the bed, in the closet, and in his drawers.

"I know she is in this room, I left her here on my bed." Right after that he looked at the exact place I was at.

I scrunched up smaller into my ball to hide. I closed my eyes to act like I was asleep. He ripped off the covers. My breath we regulated again.

"She had a nightmare," the first guy said.

"How do you know that Jake?" the second guy said.

'So the first guys name is Jake, huh?' I thought.

"I don't know, Embry, if she was awake you would think she would run," just as Jake said that I bolted out the bedroom door.

"Hey! Get back here!" Screamed Embry.

I ran smack dab into a large foot. I laid there for a couple of minutes with the guys hovering over me.

"Are you ok?

"I think she is stunned…"

"She looks shocked."

"Get her off my foot!"

Then someone picked up my stiff body.

"She looks shell shocked…"

My focus was coming back. There were more people then I remembered. Males and females were there. They were all huge! Well, all but two females and an old man.

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. My tail bristled and I showed my pearly whites with a growl.

"Is she alright?" Jake said.

"I think she is angry….What did you do Paul?" said the little female with scares on her face.

"I agree Emily, but I think she is more scared then angry," stated a huge man.

I went to back up to keep all of them in my sight. I was as low to the ground as I could ever be. I heard movement behind me by the wall, which I was practically on. I knew there was no one behind me, but I turned around anyway. There was a huge spider….

"Yipe!" I jumped and phased back to human form, "Oh my Haemmawihio! Get it off me!"

Everyone was looking at me like I grew another head. Jake looked happy but shocked at the same time. That Paul guy looked like he saw and angel and everyone else was just plain shocked.

"Don't just stand there with your tails between your legs! Kill it!" I screamed.

Jake and Paul at the same time stomped on it and smashed it in to the floor boards. After that, they turned to me like they were the dogs and I their master. I knew what this meant.

"Well shoot…."I wanted to run out the door and never return. I'm just plain scared furless….


	3. New Pack

Chapter Three: New Pack

**2011**

_Love __Comes With a __Howl_

If you thought being yelled at by a parent was scary then if you were yelled at by these wolves was frightening. I know I'm not the shortest, being 5'3", but next to a 6'9" man I sure feel small. It's even harder to keep from laying on the floor in submissive position knowing that they are wolves.

"You made us all think you were a regular fox, didn't you? Well next time I am going to squash anyone who thinks they can pull a fast one on me on my territory!"

"Sam…" the scarred lady said.

"No, Emily!" This guy yelled.

Everyone stopped when they heard a growling. They all looked around confused, till the one guy named Paul saw it was me.

"Don't yell at her! She didn't do a damned thing!" I knew my cheeks were wet with tears, my eyes were an emerald green, and my voice was protective, "You have no right to disrespect a lady! You should be the one with the balls cut off! If you talk like this to her all the time then I'm amazed that she hasn't left you yet!"

My rant hit a cord in the really tall girl, "Don't talk to him like that! You should be happy he hasn't torn you apart for being on his land!"

That was my last straw, and it was burnt to a very fine ash. So I tackled her. I am stronger than what I look. I started to fist her face to a pulp.

"No one talks to me like that! I was brought up to know and respect manners! So shut your black hole and seal it, because I will show you no mercy!"

Everyone was looking at me shocked once more. The woman wasn't even getting up once I got off her. She was out…her heart had slowed and her eyes were closed. I knocked her in to her manners. I guess everyone thought she would win because she was larger than me in height. I got up, turned around and said, "Anyone else want to disrespect someone?"

"What are you?" questioned Sam.

"I am a spirit shifter. It is a Cheyenne thing. I am the only one of this type in 400 years. I change into the animal of my spirit. Normally only the males can in my tribe, but I am the fourth female to ever change. It is rare, but then I am a spirit fox as well, so they find me very special," I told them as little as possible.

"Then why are you here?" asked Embry. I sighed deeply.

"They didn't want me till they found out I was a spirit fox…they were kicking me out because of my grandfather. Then I saw the posters around town, so I hid as a fox in the woods here," I was looking down while talking.

I heard another growl and I knew it wasn't me so I looked around and saw it was Jacob. He looked so pissed. I was scared. He looked up at me and I flinched. He looked panicked ad immediately stopped.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't thinking! Just, why would someone not want you? What is your name? where did you come from?" He looked panicked and curious at just started to say whatever he thought at that moment.

"I'm an outsider….my name is Roxlyn. I'm from the Cheyenne tribe in Montana." I said with remembrance.

After that I heard growling once again. I looked up locating the source to be Paul growling at Jacob. I was so confused. Why would this guy growl at Jacob?

"What?" Jacob questioned.

"You made her sad!" with that said Paul jumped Jacob and they started to fight

"What do you care? She is **my** imprint!" Jacob was yelling at this point.

"She is my imprint!" Paul yelled back.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, looked at the two boys, and then looked at myself. They all raised an eyebrow with question.

"What? I don't even know what an imprint is! Would some like to enlighten me?" I beyond confused. What is a girl to do? This New Pack and all.


	4. Hands

Chapter four: Hands

**2011**

_Love __Comes With a __Howl_

I looked around expectantly. No one spoke up.

"I'm waiting," I stated tapping my foot.

"Umm…" Jacob studied.

"Yeah, you go ahead and tell her Jake," Paul pushed off to Jacob, ready to turn away to walk out the door.

"Boys, one of you has to tell her or I will. What I really want to know is, how two of you imprinted on her," wondered Sam.

He walked up to me and looked down at my small frame. He looked deep in thought. I looked up at him and stood my ground. I did this already in the wilderness with a couple of foxes and wolves. It normally took them off guard and I attacked at that point. But, he stood his own and towered over me. I puffed up my chest got on my pads and stiffened. He relaxed, and then I knew what was going to happen. Right when he was about to jump me I jumped out of the way on top of a tall guy they called Quil.

I then jumped off and jumped on Sam when he was at his weakest. I wanted to show my dominance. After I jumped on him and then he rolled over and pinned me with an arm on my throat, legs over my knees, and his teeth bared. I knew I lost when he looked me right in the eye. For an opposite animal this was the initiation.

"Sorry, but you understand don't you? It's an animal thing," He looked apologetic. Then he turned to the boys.

I turned to them as well and thought that they looked panicked. Sam looked at me with satisfaction. I knew I was strong, but I will never be as strong as one of these guys, especially not their pack leader. Now that I got a really good look at them I saw that Jake was taller than Sam. Then I saw Paul was also taller than Sam. I was comparing right now and I saw that Jake was bigger than Paul, not much, but still he was. I guess I was looking at them for a while, because they stared back with a cocky smirk each. Right then, it felt like everything changed and that no one mattered but those two. Maybe this is what they meant, when they said imprint?

"Are you alright?" Jake asked walking toward me with a worried look upon his beautiful face.

"Ya, I'm alright. I was just thinking," it wasn't a complete lie.

"You look amazed…are you positive you are alright?" Paul asked walking up to me as well.

"Ya I'm positive…I just don't understand why it feels like I would die without you…" I word vomited. It wasn't supposed to have been out loud.

"We understand…" they both said together. They walked up to me and Jake put an arm around my waist while Paul put his arm on my shoulders.

Everyone was looking at us like we were 5 headed aliens and we just said take me to your leader. Ok, maybe that was a little exaggerated. After that thought went through my head, everyone burst out laughing at me, my Jake, and Paul. I was so confused, and Jake and Paul shared a look above my head then started to chuckle. I was so lost…

There was a howl coming from the woods. My head shot to look out the window. They found me! I was so panicked. I wanted to run, but I had to enormous guys holding me to them. There were more that gathered in the howl. I knew it was The Pack. All the guys stiffened. When the boys did, I Took that chance to transform back into my fur and crawl under the couch.

I ended up being held by Paul on Jakes front porch. It took them an hour to get me out from under the couch and another thirty minutes to decide who got to hold me… The whole time that happened the wolves were tearing up the back yard… there were twenty-eight wolves standing there looking at us like we were chopped liver. My ears went back and my tail bristled out, and my hair stood up.

These guys just will not give me up will they? I mean come on. I ran away and hid from them, but they still came after me. I will run away every time! I will never stay with them as long as these two men were still alive. That is when I realized that they are the reason I am alive and here. That is when I realized that I didn't want these two hurt, but they are protecting me. I sucked up my fear and jumped out of Paul's arms to stand in front of him.

The wolves looked confused at that moment. While they were, I stood with my head held high and teeth bore to them in a threat. They looked at me and started to laugh. This got me mad. So I started to shake. Next thing I knew, I was larger than before. I had teeth like a saber tooth tiger, the same color as before, larger nails that could tear through one wolf, and paws like an elephant. Everyone was looking at me scared or in the packs case, amazed.

"So, this is what they meant when they said brute," said a red wolf known as Makeeta (little man).

"You are telling me? This is the girl who is half pale face," said another white wolf named Notâxeo'kome (soldier wolf).

"This can't be Ma'êhoohe (red fox)," said the head blond wolf himself, Ma'xêho'nehe (big wolf).

"I never went by that name at all. I was born with the name Roxlyn and I will die with that name," I told him matter of fact like.

I was defiantly bigger than the wolves, but not as big as the pack. I looked back at the guys for their silence. They were all in wolf form as well. I saw Jake come up beside me on the right and Paul on the left while Sam took the front. I let him in respect as my new Alpha. I was still smaller them them by a couple of hands. It was normal for me, but I had to get used to being taller now. From one and a half hands to thirteen and a half was a big difference. I never thought this could be happening to a girl like me.


	5. Writers Block

Hello I am sorry I havn't gone on with this story but i am having major writers block and if you could just email me any ideas if you could i would greatly appreciate it and would love to ake others ideas and put them to action. i would love to continue this story and would love to get on with my planes for later chapters but i need help at the moment with this up coming chapter!

greatly appreciated,

MoonLightWolf35 


	6. Choice Already Made

Chapter Five: Choice already made

**2011**

_Love __Comes With a __Howl_

We all stood there and watched each other. It was like a stair down with me in the middle of the second group (La Push pack). I found out that I could tap into their minds because they couldn't talk like we could. These guys talked in each other's mind, while we talked out loud. I raised my snout to smell my old pack. They smelled the same as before I left. They smelt like wet dog and feet.

All the guys laughed, then I realized that I thought that to them.

"Alright guys, the one that smells like cheese is the top dog. Ma'xêho'nehe, I grew up knowing him as the big guy. I didn't listen to him or the two white and red wolves behind him, the two betas, taught me a lesson."

Jake and Paul both growled and looked lethal. I barked and nipped at them both, only for them to both nip back at me.

"Hey love pups! Stop playing and let me take Ma'êhoohe back home," said Heahke.

I turned back to him glared and turned to my men, "Don't worry guys, he is just jealous that I ran away before he could marry me."

We heard growling again, I turned to see it was Heahke was growling, "Get your ass over here so we can go home! I am tired of playing around with you!"

"I'm not so sorry, but even these boys wouldn't let me go even if I wanted to. So why don't you guys turn around and go back home to Indiana, because I'm not going anywhere," I calmly told him.

I went to go turn around when I felt and saw the pack tense up. I turned to look back at the wolves. I saw that Heahke, Ho'nehe, Ho'neheevâhtoohe, Ho'neohma'aestse, and Ho'neoxhaahketa stalking toward our group. I shook my head at them. They were foolish. They were noting to win in a fight against my boys.

"Guys, just stop wasting your time and thinking I want to go home with you guys. I found my home, where my heart is. So just leave me the hell alone!" I yelled at them with my bristled tail and ears flat against my skull.

"I don't care and you are to marry me and that is what I plan to do! So, Ma'êhoohe, you are coming with me whether you want to or not!" Ma'xêho'nehe was becoming angry with me.

"My name is Roxlyn! Get it right! I was born with this name and I will live and die with it!" I yelled back getting just as angry.

Paul and Jake padded so they were on either side of me once again. They were getting just as angry as I was. They were just wasting my time. I just met my life long mates and they were going to take me away. That is sooooo not happening. I know Sam would not approve of them taking away one of his pack members. I was so curious as to what all my new pack would do. I watched as Ma'xêho'nehe was getting ticked off and was ready to pounce.

That is just what he did. He reached me from the pack and we rolled around for a bit as both the packs formed a circle around us and waited for one of us to need help to jump in.

I got bit on my back and right front leg. I bit him in multiple places and they all looked bad. Once he yelped his beta's jumped in and got me on both side. Paul and Jake were not going to put up with that so they jumped in to get them off me. I whimpered and limped over to be behind Sam. I was behind my pack leader. I flopped down and I knew I was breathing heavier then healthy.

"Roxy! Are you alright?" I knew that was Jake. Jake? When did I give him a nickname?

"Just right now. So tell me, are you going to be alright?" I knew he was in pain as was Paul because I was in pain and that is just how the bond worked. I imprinted on them and they imprinted on me. It was a tri-imprint. It was stronger than any love. He would not take me away.

"Boys go home!" I yelled

"We are not leaving you!" both Jake and Paul yelled back.

"I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to the trespassers. So just go home Ma'xêho'nehe, no one needs to get hurt," I spoke calmly to them as I walked away again to figure out how to turn back.

They all were quite. Then there was a huff and pad away to go back home when I heard, "I won't give up on you 'Roxlyn'."

I shook my head and rounded the corner of the house to get to the front yard. When I got there I focused on what I looked like in my smaller form. My tail flicked back in forth in happiness as I changed.

I thought about protecting my men and I changed back to my original form. _So now I know how to change back and forth. Now I need to get to human. _

I ran in to the house and into the room I started in. I focused on my skin without fur and my long beautiful hair and my wiggling toes and fingers. My cute button nose and full lips. My pierced ears, as well as my long legs. Everything came back to my human form.

I looked for something to cover up with. I found a shirt that smelled like Jake and pulled it on. The shirt fell down to my knees. I walked out as I heard my new pack come in to the house. It felt weird to walk in my human form. I was in my small form so long that it was natural.

I heard a whistle and looked up," Now I like that look on you." Jake commented.

"She would look better in _my_ shirt," Paul interjected.

"I'm so do not like having my own clothes. Could someone go shopping with me?" I stated to the boys.

"You could borrow some of my wives clothes." Sam said.

"I don't want to be a bother…." I looked down and blushed.

"Naw! Emily would love it. You look a tad bit smaller than her anyway so you could have some of her small clothes." He replied back.


End file.
